Business et Plaisir
by thegirlwiththebun
Summary: Elena Gilbert, 20 ans, commence à devenir une chanteuse connue mondialement. Mais s'attendait-elle à ce que sa vie change complètement à partir du moment où elle croise le regard océan de Damon Salvatore? Quand le business se mélange au plaisir, il y a des étincelles et d'autres choses encore..
1. Chapitre 1 : Impossible

CHAPITRE PREMIER - **IMPOSSIBLE**

_"____All we had is gone now. ____Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken.__"_

* * *

Elena Gilbert se préparait à monter sur scène pour la cinquième et dernière fois de cette semaine. En ce vendredi soir, le bar qui avait accepté de la laisser faire de la musique, était plutôt calme, malgré les discussions incessantes de tous les clients. En seulement cinq jours, ce bar était devenu son refuge secret, l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'exprimer librement, sans avoir à se soucier de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Elle venait, s'installait sur son tabouret posé sur l'estrade du bar et laissait la musique l'emporter, loin, loin, loin de Nashville. Ce soir, elle allait jouer sa toute nouvelle chanson, elle avait travaillé dessus depuis plusieurs semaines et la nuit précédente, elle avait réussi à trouver la mélodie qui lui convenait pour l'accompagner. Debout en face du miroir minuscule des toilettes du bar, Elena replaça certaines de ses mèches de cheveux, ajusta sa robe noire, sourit et dit :

___- Elena, à toi de jouer !_

Elena secoua ses cheveux une dernière fois, puis sortit des toilettes d'un pas décidé. Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade, monta sur celle-ci, non sans remarquer le sourire encourageant de Caroline Forbes, sa meilleure amie, puis elle prit place sur son tabouret. Ce soir, le bar était plus rempli que les quatre jours précédents. La jeune femme s'éclaircit doucement la gorge en toussant, prit le micro en main et dit :

___- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Elena Gilbert et ce soir, je vais vous jouer une toute nouvelle chanson, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira : elle s'appelle "Give your heart a break"!_

Elena prit sa guitare et commença à jouer sa chanson, effleurant les cordes de sa guitare de façon mélodieuse, captivant tous les clients du bar, qui n'avaient, jusque là, jamais réellement écouté sa musique.

_"The day I first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love. But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really was. Now here we are, so close, yet so far, haven't i passed the test, when will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest."_

Cette chanson semblait tous leur plaire, certains souriaient, se souvenant d'un moment où ils avaient ressenti la même chose qu'elle, certains se levaient et venaient même lui déposer de l'argent sur la table disposée devant la scène.

_"On sunday, you went home alone there were tears in your eyes. I called your cellphone, my love, but you did not reply. The world is ours, if we want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now, baby try to understand."_

Jusque là, Elena avait maintenu ses yeux fermés, s'abandonnant à la musique, s'abandonnant au chant, et lorsqu'elle vit la réaction des gens présents dans la salle, ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux, elle sentit même une unique larme de bonheur couler le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle continuait de chanter, et chanter, jusqu'à la dernière note, jusqu'au dernier mot de sa chanson.

_"There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh, yeah yeah. The day I first met you, you told me, you'd_ _never_ _fall in love."_

Soudain, tout le bar se leva pour Elena et applaudit à tout rompre, certains sifflaient, Caroline, elle, était debout et sifflait, tout en souriant à sa meilleure amie. Elena sourit, et laissa échapper un rire qui débordait de joie, de fierté, puis elle descendit de l'estrade. Lorsqu'elle vit tout l'argent que les gens avaient déposé sur la table, elle crut rêver, il y avait bien cinquante dollars, elle prit son porte-monnaie et y mit pièces et billets en souriant. Tout à coup, Caroline s'élança vers elle et dit :

_- Bon, eh bien, vu que tu as fait un véritable triomphe ce soir, nous allons nous payer une bonne bière, ok? Au fait, il y a un mec en costard qui voudrait te parler, il est assis au bar, tu vas tout de suite le reconnaître, à mon avis, il n'est pas inconnu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire, Care?_

_- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Gilbert, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre performance, j'ai une offre à vous faire, une offre que vous ne pourrez refuser..._

Elena se retourna brusquement pour identifier à qui appartenait la voix de l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Alaric Saltzman, vide-président de Salvatore Records, elle crut être en plein rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller et rire de ce rêve ridicule, impossible, irréalisable. Mais le gagnant de : treize Grammys pour lui-même, et vingt-sept en comptant les artistes qu'il produisait, était bien debout devant elle.

Alaric Saltzman était habituellement accompagné du redoutable Damon Salvatore, l'enfant sauvage de l'industrie musicale. Depuis le début de sa carrière, à dix-huit ans, il était l'enfant terrible de la musique, il enchaînait les petites-amies célèbres, les prix plus prestigieux les uns que les autres, les frasques, les couvertures de magazines, les séances photos, les tournées à guichet fermé, les apparitions lors de grandes cérémonies, les invitations, toutes refusées, aux talk-shows. A aujourd'hui seulement vingt-six ans, il était le plus jeune artiste à avoir reçu treize Grammys, dont six lors d'une même cérémonie. Si Elena ne devait citer qu'une seule personne qu'elle rêvait d'égaler en termes de talent et de reconnaissance, c'était bien Damon Salvatore, sans aucune hésitation.

Elena prit une profonde inspiration, s'essuya le front du revers de la main, puis montra une table libre pour discuter avec le prestigieux producteur musical. Ils s'assirent et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que la vie d'Elena Gilbert changea du tout au tout. Cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait était rapide, pleine de réussite, de succès, de joie, de travail, de larmes, de tristesse, en somme, c'était une vie intense qui l'attendait.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

_- Aaaaaaaaah, aaaaah, aaah, ahahahah._

Les vocalises répétées d'Elena Gilbert résonnaient dans le studio d'enregistrement. En effet, aujourd'hui, grâce à Alaric Saltzman, elle allait enregistrer son premier titre : « Give your heart a break », sous le label de la maison de disques Salvatore Records. Celui qui n'était que l'une des idoles d'Elena il y a seulement quatre jours était devenu son mentor, son producteur. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Elena n'avait jamais imaginé un tel scénario. Il y a trois jours, Elena était encore en train de jouer dans un bar miteux de la banlieue de Nashville et aujourd'hui, elle était dans un studio d'enregistrement professionnel, avec des producteurs de renommée mondiale qui passaient dans les couloirs de ce même studio et venaient l'écouter se préparer, l'écouter chanter. Il se murmurait même dans les couloirs que David Guetta était attendu demain en studio...

Soudain, alors qu'Elena continuait ses vocalises, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper sur le micro de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle leva les yeux et vit Alaric, accompagné de Damon. Elle déglutit nerveusement et sourit doucement pour tenter de cacher son stress. Elle était tout de même sur le point de rencontrer celui qu'elle considérait comme son modèle, musicalement parlant et en termes de carrière et de réussite. Elle sortit et rejoignit ses deux producteurs. Alaric lui sourit gentiment et se tourna vers Damon.

Alaric avait glissé à Elena quelques mots à propos de Damon et ces quelques mots avaient été plutôt clairs. Elena ne devait pas faire attention à ses remarques cinglantes, ni aux yeux levés au ciel, et surtout, elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, Alaric lui avait confié que son meilleur ami était dans une mauvaise passe et s'en prenait à la terre entière pour essayer d'évacuer. Il lui avait aussi dit que moins elle le verrait, mieux elle se porterait. Elena avait écouté, mais avait décidé qu'elle tenterait de se faire sa propre opinion de Damon, après elle pourrait en effet faire des choix quant à si elle souhaitait travailler avec lui en studio ou si elle préférait travailler avec Mr Saltzman.

_- Voilà, c'est d'elle dont je t'ai parlé, la fille que j'ai vu au bar, tu sais celui où on va tous les..._

_- Oui, je vois, Ric. Bref, elle a de l'expérience ou pas ? A la voir, j'en déduis que non._

Devant le ton sec de Damon, Elena se sentit défaillir, cette voix qu'elle avait écouté en boucle pendant des années, venait de prononcer les mots les plus durs qu'on lui ait jamais dit. Décidément, travailler avec Damon ne serait vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là même... Peut-être qu'Alaric avait raison, finalement. Sentant soudain l'adrénaline monter en elle, Elena fit demi-tour et alla se placer devant le micro, elle fit signe à Alaric d'allumer tout afin d'enregistrer, puis Elena chanta sa chanson, sans louper une seule note. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut fini de chanter, elle défia Damon du regard, décidée. Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage puis il dit dans le micro, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

_- C'est ok, commences à enregistrer, rendez-vous dans mon bureau à quinze heures précises, il va falloir qu'on discute de tout ça._

Elena était bouche-bée, complètement stupéfaite de ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle vit Alaric, sourire aux lèvres lui faire signe que ce qu'elle venait de faire était bien. Damon quitta le studio, laissant Elena avec Alaric. Elle vint le rejoindre et il lui dit :

_- Elena, il fallait avoir du cran pour faire un truc pareil, surtout face à Damon et tu l'as fait, franchement, tu m'as épatée. _

_- Quand il a commencé à dire que j'avais l'air de ne pas avoir de talent, ça m'a mise en rogne, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui montre qu'il avait tort à mon sujet._

Alaric rit un instant, puis reprit la parole:

_- Il y a une anecdote que je dois te raconter, à ce propos. Ce que tu viens de faire, Damon m'a fait exactement la même chose il y a huit ans, quand il a voulu que je le signe avec mon ancienne maison de disques. Il est allé dans le studio, m'a forcé à l'écouter chanter et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, aujourd'hui, il chanterait probablement toujours dans des bars miteux comme celui où tu chantais il y a encore trois jours... _

_- Eh bien, j'aurais imaginé une découverte beaucoup plus prestigieuse pour avoir une carrière pareille, mais il faut croire que la vie nous réserve des surprises !_

_- J'ai l'impression que Damon a aimé ton cran, mais fais quand même attention, Elena._

* * *

_A quinze heures précises..._

Elena Gilbert était assise à la chaise située en face du bureau de Damon Salvatore. Son espace de travail était parfaitement organisé, et derrière lui, se trouvait une vitrine exposant beaucoup de récompenses diverses et variées. En regardant de plus près, Elena vit quatre Grammys, cinq AMAs, et des dizaines d'autres récompenses. Damon était en train de terminer une conversation téléphonique qui semblait l'agacer au plus haut point : il levait les yeux au ciel, soupirait et n'écoutait visiblement son interlocuteur que d'une oreille. Elena avait envie de rire, cela correspondait parfaitement au portrait qu'Alaric avait fait de Damon. Cependant, elle ne rit pas, sachant que son futur était entre les mains de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle. Damon finit son appel téléphonique, donnant pour excuse une réunion très importante, et cette excuse n'était pas totalement fausse, étant donné qu'il voulait parler avec Elena de sa carrière. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et regarda Elena attentivement, en souriant d'un air rieur, puis dit :

_- Bon, alors, je suppose qu'Alaric t'a déjà fait tout un discours à mon propos, disant que je suis « dans une mauvaise passe », qu'il faut pas trop faire attention à moi, et patati et patata. Ai-je tort ?_

Elena hocha doucement la tête puis dit :

_- En fait, Mr Saltzman m'a déjà parlé de vous, Mr Salvatore, mais je pense que je ferais mieux de me faire ma propre opinion._

_- Si nous allons travailler ensemble, Elena, je préférerais que nous nous appelions tous par nos prénoms respectifs, et que nous nous tutoyons._

_- Très bien, … Damon._

_- Revenons en au sujet de cette conversation, que ce soit bien clair, si tu veux travailler pour moi, il va falloir que tu bosses, à ton maximum. Il n'y a pas de place pour les paresseux ici, si Alaric t'a amenée ici, c'est qu'il a jugé que tu en étais capable._

_- J'en suis capable, je le sais et je ferais tout pour réussir, Damon, tu peux compter sur moi._

Damon acquiesça puis sortit son agenda qu'il ouvrit à la page du calendrier annuel. Il prit un stylo et inscrivit une croix à la date du 3 mai, puis il leva les yeux vers Elena.

_- Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous allons sortir ton single « Give Your Heart A Break » d'ici le mois de mai, le 3 mai, donc, dans trois semaines et ensuite, si ça fonctionne, on sort un album complet, et une tournée dans un an. Ça marche ?_

Damon continuait d'écrire sur le calendrier, notant des intervalles de temps pour la sortie possible de l'album et il griffonna des dates possibles pour la tournée. Il regardait Elena en souriant, attendant qu'elle lui donne sa réponse quant à son avenir.

_- D'accord, on fait comme ça._

_- Bienvenue chez Salvatore Records, Elena Gilbert._

Elena et Damon se serrèrent la main durant quelques instants, souriant doucement. Puis ils se levèrent tous deux, Elena se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, que Damon s'empressa d'ouvrir. Soudain, Elena se retourna vers Damon et lui dit :

_- Merci de croire en moi, Damon._

_- Tu fais partie de Salvatore Records à partir de maintenant, il est normal que je croie en toi, Elena., l'inverse serait bien plus inquiétant._

Damon sourit gentiment à Elena et elle crut apercevoir une once d'attendrissement dans ses yeux, mais chassa cette pensée d'un battement de cils, elle se tourna vers la porte et Damon l'accompagna hors de son bureau, sa main posée délicatement dans le creux au niveau du bas de son dos. En sentant Damon la toucher, Elena sentit une vague de frissons la parcourir du bout des pieds, au bout de ses longs cheveux bruns, jusqu'au bout de ses longs doigts fins. Elle ignora cette étrange réaction et continua à marcher dans le couloir, allant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Elle devait raconter tout ça à Caroline, et surtout, elle devait faire la fête.

* * *

_Au mois de février suivant..._

_- Mesdames et messieurs, ce soir, nous avons l'honneur d'avoir avec nous l'une des chanteuses les plus prometteuses de l'industrie. Son premier album « Impossible» a été certifié disque de patine, elle a gagné trois Teen Choice Awards, deux Kids Choice Awards et elle est nominée dans six catégories ce soir, je vous prie de faire un triomphe pour la fabuleuse Elena Gilbert, qui chantera ce soir une chanson qui porte le même nom que son album : « Impossible »._

Dans l'obscurité qui régnait sur la scène des Grammy Awards, Elena Gilbert s'installa au piano, et joua les premières notes de sa prochaine chanson : « Impossible ». Elle laissa tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant-même se déverser dans sa musique, elle laissa tout couler, elle fit tout passer dans sa musique, s'abandonnant à son art, sans regrets. Cependant, elle restait totalement concentrée sur les notes qu'elle jouait puis elle se mit à chanter :

« I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love : I did. You were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake, I was careless, I forgot, I did. And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say, you have gone, and so effortlessly, you have won. You can go ahead : tell them. Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible. »

Soudain, Elena prit son micro et se leva afin de continuer à chanter sa chanson. Un unique spot de lumière la suivait pas à pas sur la scène, n'échappant à aucun de ses mouvements, aucune expression de son visage n'était cachée. Tout ses faits et gestes étaient mis en lumière. Elena sentait la chaleur de la lumière lui effleurer la peau uniformément, c'était comme se tenir debout devant le soleil pendant une journée estivale.

Si Damon était là ce soir, il serait fier d'elle, il serait fier de la façon dont Elena évacuait tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans sa musique. Mais ce soir, Damon n'était pas là. Il devait se rendre à une importante réunion à Chicago et devait donc rater les premiers Grammys d'Elena, ce qui les attristait tous deux... Même si, au début, tout ne s'était pas passé de façon parfaite avec Damon, elle avait du respect, de l'admiration et de l'affection pour lui, et par-dessus tout, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle savait que si un jour elle avait besoin d'aide, elle pouvait compter sur lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

Tout à coup, le spot de lumière qui la suivait depuis le début se sépara en deux spots de lumière : le second suivait quelqu'un qui était en train d'entrer sur scène. Elena chercha Alaric dans les coulisses, celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire grandement en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme en lui faisant signe que c'était tout à fait normal. Elena jeta un œil au public qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait.

Puis elle entendit une voix masculine venir de derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et vit Damon qui chantait, souriant dans la direction d'Elena. Celle-ci lui sourit grandement, cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à masquer sa surprise. Voir Damon ici sur scène, en train de chanter avec elle était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Il portait un élégant pantalon noir taillé à la perfection, ainsi qu'une chemise noire en soie qui flattait ses muscles. Elle souriait, tandis que Damon s'approchait d'elle pour la rejoindre, tout en continuant de chanter « Impossible ». Une fois que Damon l'eut rejointe, elle recommença à chanter, laissant sa voix se mêler à celle de Damon.

"When all is done, there is nothing to say, and if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own, you can go ahead : tell them. Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible."

Puis Damon laissa Elena chanter seule pendant quelques instants, en lançant un sourire éclatant à toute l'assemblée du public présent ce soir.

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love : I did."

Puis toutes les lumières de la scène s'éteignirent durant quelques instants, juste assez longtemps pour que Damon regarde Elena en souriant et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue en lui murmurant "Joyeux anniversaire!" dans l'oreille. Puis, toutes les lumières se rallumèrent et Elena et Damon reprirent leur chant, une dernière fois avant les applaudissements du public enthousiasmé par cette performance.

"Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible."

Elena sentait les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front, ce soir, elle avait vraiment tout donné, elle avait utilisé toute son énergie pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas une simple chanteuse lambda, elle voulait prouver qu'elle avait du talent, de l'énergie à revendre et qu'elle ne se contentait pas de chanter. Elle se tourna vers Damon en souriant et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux :

___- Bravo, Elena, je suis très fier de toi, saches le. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater tes premiers Grammy Awards et tes 21 ans!_

___- A vrai dire, j'y ai vraiment cru, mais je suis très heureuse que tu sois là ce soir, en plus, je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée que tu chantes avec moi, mais c'était le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie._

___- Bon, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Alaric dans le public._

Après un rapide signe au public, tout en souriant, Damon et Elena quittèrent la scène pour aller dans les coulisses. Ils retirèrent rapidement tout leur matériel de scène puis rejoignirent Alaric et sa femme, Jenna, dans le public. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Alaric se retourna en même temps que sa femme vers Elena en souriant et lui demanda :

___- Alors, bonne surprise?_

___- Tu rigoles, ça c'était pas une bonne surprise, c'était génial, Ric. Merci beaucoup!_

___- Par contre, Elena, il faut que je te prévienne, après ça, les gens vont se poser des questions sur la nature de votre relation, entre Damon et toi._

___- Voyons, Ric, tu sais bien que nous sommes juste amis ! C'est ridicule de penser que Damon et moi puissions être plus que ça!_

___- Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour les journalistes._

___- Bref, peu importe._

Elena rit doucement et regarda Damon, Jenna et Alaric en souriant. En effet, au début, la relation qu'elle partageait avec Damon était loin d'être amicale. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter et il faisait sans cesse des remarques sur sa musique, il lui disait qu'un couplet ou un refrain serait mieux ainsi, que le rythme était trop lent, etc. En gros, il donnait son avis sur tout, même si Elena ne voulait pas l'entendre, surtout si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre même.

* * *

___Quelques heures plus tard..._

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure était venue pour Elena d'affronter les questions multiples des journalistes, après avoir remporté quatre Grammys en une même soirée : meilleure nouvelle artiste, chanson de l'année pour "You Found Me", meilleure chanson pop pour "Impossible" et meilleur album pop pour "Impossible", faisant d'elle l'une des jeunes femmes les plus prometteuses pour l'avenir de la musique. En se dirigeant vers la limousine, Elena vit une journaliste souriante lui tendre son micro, elle s'approcha d'elle en souriant et répondit à quelques unes de ses questions, puis, au bout de quelques questions, elle dit :

___- Bon, dernière question ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vos fans se ____posent beaucoup de questions sur votre relation avec le président de Salvatore Records, Damon Salvatore, et après qu'il vous ait rejoint sur scène ce soir, ils se posent encore plus de questions, alors, dites-moi tout : est-ce-que vous sortez avec Damon Salvatore? Ou bien, est-ce juste un ami?_

___- Eh bien, Damon est juste un ami, il me donne des conseils en matière de musique, il est un excellent producteur et c'est mon modèle. Si je pouvais choisir l'évolution de ma carrière dans le futur, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir la même que lui. Il est si talentueux! Quand vous êtes avec lui en studio, vous sentez qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, que ça le passionne réellement._

___- Je vois... Tout à l'heure, nous avons interviewé Alaric Saltzman, le vice-président de ____Salvatore Records et il nous a dit qu'au début, votre relation avec Mr Salvatore était ____plutôt chaotique, est-ce vrai?_

Elena éclata de rire, puis répondit à la question de la journaliste :

___- Ah ça oui! Les débuts étaient chaotiques, je débarquais dans son bureau pour lui dire ses quatre vérités toutes les semaines! Il en prenait plein les oreilles et la tête : littéralement. Je me souviens lui avoir lancé un verre d'eau à la tête, j'étais vraiment furieuse, ce jour-là !_

___- Ah oui, effectivement ! Eh bien, mademoiselle Gilbert, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, c'était un plaisir de vous parler, je vous souhaite une belle et longue carrière et encore beaucoup d'autres Grammy Awards dans les années qui suivent._

___- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, au revoir !_

Elena fit la bise à la journaliste, puis monta dans la limousine. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Damon, déjà assis sur la banquette, souriant, en train de boire un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky. Elle sourit en le voyant faire, entra dans la luxueuse voiture et s'assit près de lui. Après leur performance spectaculaire, il était resté auprès d'elle toute la soirée, la félicitant pour chacun de ses prix, mais après qu'il eut reçu le prix du Producteur de l'Année, elle ne le vit plus avant cet instant. Elena se demandait bien où il était parti pendant tout ce temps.

Damon se tourna vers le mini-bar et lui servit un verre de champagne. Elle y réfléchit à deux fois, mais après tout, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle avait désormais 21 ans, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, surtout pas Damon, qui était toujours heureux de boire accompagné. Elle prit le verre et trinqua avec Damon. Elle lui sourit et lui dit, enjouée :

___- A mes premiers Grammys et mes quatre Grammys ! Et à ton Grammy aussi, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce-pas, monsieur le meilleur producteur de l'année !_

Damon sourit et but une gorgée de whisky, avant de poser son verre. Elena lui sourit également en retour et lui dit :

___- Au fait, tu étais parti où après qu'ils t'aient remis ton prix ?_

___- Je suis sorti prendre l'air et je suppose que j'ai perdu la notion du temps..._

Il rit doucement à ses propres propos, avant de prendre une gorgée supplémentaire de son verre de whisky, puis Elena rit à son tour et dit :

___- Tu sais, une journaliste m'a demandé si on sortait ensemble ! Alaric m'avait prévenue qu'ils allaient me poser la question, mais ça m'a quand même prise au dépourvu. C'est pas parce qu'on passe du temps ensemble qu'on sort forcément ensemble !_

___- Elena, ce n'est que le début, dès que l'on te verra avec un homme, tout le monde va se poser des questions, ils vont se demander si tu sors avec cette personne, alors prépares-toi à vivre ça, car les paparazzis seront toujours là pour se mêler de ta vie privée et saches qu'ils sont partout, même si tu ne les vois pas. Fais bien attention, certains sont vraiment prêts à tout, juste pour une photo._

___- Je serais prudente, ne t'en fais pas, Damon. Les paparazzis ne m'auront pas !_

A ces mots, alors que la limousine s'éloignait du lieu de la cérémonie, Elena vit des paparazzis suivre la voiture par dizaines, certains couraient, d'autres étaient en moto, tous étaient équipés d'appareils photo, prêt à capturer le moindre geste d'Elena et Damon. Damon posa son verre de whisky et ordonna au chauffeur d'aller sur l'autoroute afin de les semer tous. Elena regardait frénétiquement de tous les côtés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi tous ces gens les suivaient subitement. Damon lui prit la main et la serra doucement, puis il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

___- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, Elena. Notre chauffeur, Larry, va les semer, il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois par le passé, il sait ce qu'il a à faire pour nous sortir de là._

Elena se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. L'imposante limousine s'engouffra dans le trafic autoroutier et Larry réussit, effectivement à semer tous les paparazzis en très peu de temps. Cette première réelle expérience de la célébrité et des paparazzis n'avait pas été la plus agréable et la plus relaxante pour Elena, cependant, ce n'était que la première fois, elle s'y habituerait, la prochaine fois, elle serait moins surprise, moins désemparée, elle saurait quoi faire. **Tant que Damon était auprès d'elle, elle savait quoi faire.**

* * *

_**Bonjouuuuuuur !**____ Ceci est le premier chapitre de cette histoire :ouiiiiiii : ! Elle est inspirée d'une fan fiction publiée sous le nom de ____**«Dancing In The Dark»**____, sur . Je vous la recommande étant donné qu'elle est formidable! Chaque chapitre ne contiendra pas autant de chansons que celui-ci, et il y aura parfois le point de vue des personnages ;) D'ailleurs, il y aura probablement une partie qui sera racontée par Damon dans le chapitre suivant Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Les chapitres me prennent un certain temps, donc je ne vous promets pas de suite le week-end prochain.. Mais, il arrivera assez vite tout de même :D Au fait, j'ai un Twitter : ____MlleSomerholic_ _—___**Aurélie.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Feelings

CHAPITRE SECOND - **I AM HAVING TROUBLE FIGURING OUT WHAT I FEEL  
**

* * *

Après la cérémonie des Grammy Awards et la folle "course poursuite" avec les paparazzis, Larry, le chauffeur de Damon, déposa Damon et Elena à leurs appartements respectifs. Elena retrouva Caroline, sa meilleure amie, qui lui demanda tous les détails de la soirée, un à un, de son arrivée, à ses quatres Grammys, en passant par sa performance de "Impossible" avec Damon, qui avait éveillé beaucoup de soupçons de la part de Caroline.

___- Et donc, il est venu chanter avec toi sur scène pour te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire parce qu'il est ton ami? Elena, tu te fous de moi?_

___- Caroline ! Je ne me fous pas de toi, Damon et moi sommes amis, c'est tout. C'est quand même dingue que tout le monde pense que Damon et moi sommes en couple et éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre._

___- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te fait la remarque? Tu devrais peut-être te poser des questions quant à ce qu'il ressent à ton égard._

___- Bref, peu importe. Je suis fatiguée, je suis debout depuis l'aube, il faut que j'aille me reposer. Bonne nuit, Care!_

___- Ouais, bonne nuit, 'Lena._

Sur ces mots, Elena alla dans sa chambre, enleva ses talons hauts, sa robe de soirée, puis elle prit soin de retirer toutes les barrettes qui tenaient sa coiffure en place, avant de se démaquiller avec soin. Ensuite, elle enfila un short en soie noire, ainsi qu'un haut assorti, puis elle attacha ses cheveux en un simple chignon haut, en laissant quelques mèches s'échapper de celui-ci, encadrant son visage.

Elle fixa son visage dans le miroir pendant quelques instants, se demandant si les soupçons de tous concernant Damon étaient fondés ou juste une pure invention. C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité, lorsqu'en studio, elle surprenait le regard de Damon sur elle, rien qu'une seconde de trop, ou lorsqu'il lui prenait la main, ou lorsqu'ils se retouvaient, malencontreusement, collés l'un à l'autre. Elle y avait pensé, c'est vrai, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ait pu avoir raison, même pas l'espace d'un instant.. Et toutes ces remarques, de la part de Caroline, de la part des journalistes, de la part d'Alaric, commençaient à semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Elena. Et si Damon ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié envers elle? Et si les soupçons de tous se confirmaient? Elena se tourna vers son lit, avança vers celui-ci et se coucha, espérant que le sommeil lui apporterait les réponses dont elle avait tant besoin en ce moment-même.

* * *

_Au même moment..._

**NARRATION PAR DAMON SALVATORE:**

Wow. Meilleure. Soirée. De. Ma. Vie. Pour la troisième année consécutive, j'ai gagné le Grammy du meilleur producteur, je suppose que je peux dire que je suis un bon producteur sans prétention, désormais, même si avant de gagner mon premier Grammy de meilleur producteur, je criais déjà sur tous les toits que j'étais un bon producteur. Ah, la confiance en soi nous fait faire de ces choses, parfois...

Et deuxième partie de la meilleure soirée de ma vie : Elena. Elle a quand même gagné quatre Grammy Awards en une seule soirée, et il s'agissait de ses premiers Grammys, donc c'est un petit miracle en soi. En réalité, à mes yeux, Elena est, à elle toute seule, un petit miracle. Elle a une voix splendide et elle sait écrire, elle sait faire passer des émotions à travers sa musique, à travers ses chansons, à travers sa façon de chanter et en plus, elle est magnifique. Ce soir, encore plus que d'ordinaire, d'ailleurs ! Elle portait une robe qui lui allait à la perfection, lui sculptant son corps juste aux bons endroits et alors que j'allais la rejoindre sur scène, je l'admirais depuis les coulisses. Elle rayonnait, elle irradiait toutes sortes d'émotions, mais on voyait surtout qu'elle était extrêmement heureuse d'être sur scène. En allant la rejoindre, je me retenais de la regarder trop longtemps, mais c'était très dur, mon regard ne cessait de se poser sur ses longues jambes dorées, sur sa longue chevelure brune, sur ses grands yeux de biche, sur ses courbes parfaites, sur son magnifique sourire, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle, cependant, afin d'éviter tout soupçon, je lançais quelques regards et quelques sourires en direction du public.

Losqu'elle est venue me rejoindre dans la limousine et qu'elle m'a parlé de cette journaliste qui pensait que nous étions ensemble, j'ai un peu paniqué, évidemment, je n'ai rien laissé transparaître, mais en moi, je me suis dit : _Merde, merde, merde._ Je me suis donc contenté de lui faire un petit discours sur les paparazzis et le fait que sa vie privée serait beaucoup plus réduite par rapport à avant. Et après ça, il y a eu la horde de paparazzis qui nous suivaient. Au moment-même où j'ai vu qu'ils nous suivaient, j'ai ressenti un grand besoin de protéger Elena, de protéger sa vie privée. Elle ne disait rien, mais je savais que cette première expérience avec les paparazzis l'avait chamboulée, après tout, ce n'est pas toujours que l'on est suivi par une horde d'inconnus, braquant un appareil photo dans ta direction, juste pour se mêler de ta vie privée, pour vendre du papier.

Je me tenais debout au pied de mon lit, uniquement vêtu d'un jean foncé. Je venais de prendre une bonne douche. Mes cheveux étaient encore humides. Je pris ma montre, vérifiant rapidement l'heure : 8h20. Etant donné que nous étions tous rentrés tard hier soir avec les Grammy Awards, nous ne devions nous rendre au studio qu'à 9h30. Ce qui me laissait largement le temps de regarder la performance d'Elena hier soir. Il y a probablement déjà des dizaines et des dizaines de vidéos publiées sur Youtube à cette heure-ci.

Je mis une chemise blanche en vitesse puis je partis dans mon bureau pour aller chercher mon ordinateur. J'allumais celui-ci, entrai mon mot de passe, puis allai sur Youtube pour chercher : _« Elena Gilbert Impossible Grammy Awards »_. Des dizaines de résultats apparurent, je décidai de choisir le premier qui semblait être de meilleure qualité. La vidéo débutait sur une scène obscure, on pouvait à peine voir Elena s'installer au piano, puis on entendait les premières notes d'Impossible jouées au piano par Elena, puis les premiers mots de la chanson.

Elena avait écrit cette chanson il y a environ un an, lorsque son ex-petit-ami, un certain Matt, a rompu avec elle. Elle m'a parlé de lui longuement, elle m'a dit que c'était en parlant avec les autres de ses propres expériences qu'elle parvenait à finir ses chansons. En parler faisait venir les mots tout seul, selon elle. Heureusement, sa chanson était quasiment terminée, il ne manquait plus qu'un couplet. Autrement, nous aurions eu un petit problème, étant donné que je n'ai plus écrit de chanson depuis 2007, depuis la fin de mon histoire avec Katherine, il y a maintenant quatre ans.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai perdu mon inspiration, désormais, je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de... disons... potable. J'en suis incapable, c'est aussi simple que ça. Voilà pourquoi j'ai monté ma propre maison de disques avec Alaric il y a trois ans, le 15 mars 2008, dans l'espoir de retrouver de l'inspiration et ça avait failli fonctionner, jusqu'au jour où Katherine est entrée en fracas dans le studio, une semaine après la création de Salvatore Records, essayant de me récupérer à l'aide de ses stupides petites combines inutiles. Évidemment, au début, j'ai failli tomber dans le piège, je n'étais pas encore totalement remis de la rupture, mais Alaric, mon meilleur ami, m'a fait comprendre que Katherine n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle n'était qu'une opportuniste, une manipulatrice.

Je regardais rapidement l'heure qu'il était désormais, après cette séquence souvenirs : 8h33. Il était temps que je finisse de m'habiller, avant de me rendre au studio. Aujourd'hui, nous allions parler de la tournée d'Elena qui va débuter le 15 mai, sur la scène de l'O2 Arena de Londres, là où ont joué des artistes plus prestigieux les uns que les autres, tels que les Rolling Stones, Elton John, ou encore Prince. Les meilleurs artistes sont tous passés par cette salle mythique, et maintenant, c'était le tour d'Elena...

* * *

Bon, tout d'abord, je poste ce chapitre parce que je sais que certains l'attendent depuis longtemps,  
mais je ne l'ai pas réellement fini pour être honnête avec vous...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, malgré le fait qu'il soit court...  
**GROS BISOUS, mes anges xx**


	3. Chapter 3 : Closer, and closer

**CHAPITRE TROIS :  
"CLOSER, AND CLOSER."**

**Coucou tout le moooooooooooooonde :D**  
Alors voilà, ils vont se rapprocher, ENFIN! Bonne lecture !  
N'oubliez de me donner votre avis sur le chapitre !

* * *

**NARRATION PAR ELENA GILBERT :**

Voilà, c'est le grand jour : le début de ma première tournée. Cela faisait des mois que j'attendais ce jour avec impatience. Il aura fallu passer par des dizaines de salles de conférence, passer par tous les plateaux TV possibles, par toutes les stations de radio du pays, aller au Royaume Uni, aller en France, aller à des dizaines de cérémonies, mais il était nécessaire de faire tout cela pour que l'album et la tournée aient du succès. Nous sommes enfin le 15 mai, après toute cette attente interminable, et mes émotions sont actuellement en ébullition : je suis à la fois excitée, heureuse, nerveuse, pressée, anxieuse, mais je suis surtout terrifiée d'entrer sur scène pour jouer devant plus de 20 000 personnes.

_Toc toc._

Il s'agissait probablement de Caroline, ma meilleure amie, mais aussi ma maquilleuse à présent. Quand elle a vu que ma carrière commençait à décoller, elle a insisté pour devenir ma maquilleuse pour ne pas perdre sa meilleure amie dans le tourbillon médiatique. Au début, il est vrai que j'ai hésité, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle abandonne son travail pour moi. J'en ai même parlé à Damon, qui m'a dit qu'il cherchait une maquilleuse pour le temps de la tournée et que cela l'arrangeait de en pas avoir à chercher quelqu'un. Ensuite, Caroline m'a suppliée et elle a réussi à me convaincre. En y repensant, c'était une idée géniale!  
_- Entrez !_

Caroline passa sa tête blonde par l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma loge en souriant puis elle entra, sautillant, malgré le fait qu'elle portait tout son matériel pour me rendre belle.  
_- Alors, alors? Comment va la popstar? Excitée? Nerveuse? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi et tu vas être éblouissante, fais moi confiance!_

Je me contentai de rire aux paroles de m meilleure amie tandis que Paige, ma styliste et coiffeuse entrait dans ma loge, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_- Salut, Elena !_

Je tournai la tête vers elle en souriant et lui répondis :  
_- Hé Paige !_

Alors que Caroline me pomponnait, une question me vint à l'esprit : Où était Damon ? Je ne l'avais pas encore vu de la journée et il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le concert. Incapable de garder mes inquiétudes pour moi-même, je posai alors la question à Caroline :  
_- Dis, Care, t'aurais pas croisé Damon aujourd'hui? J'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu de la surface de la planète..._

Caroline me regarda d'un air songeur, puis me répondit :  
_- Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.. Bizarre.. Peut-être qu'il est venu voir des amis ici ?_  
_- Jusqu'à 19h, soit une heure avant le début officiel de ma tournée?_

Son absence commençait un peu à me stresser, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'éclipser ainsi pendant une journée entière, surtout pour une journée aussi importante que celle-ci. Mais après tout, c'était Damon Salvatore, l'imprévisible. Caroline se contenta de lever une main en l'air et dit :  
_- Oh, Elena, t'inquiètes pas, il va arriver. Et... voilà, j'en ai fini avec toi! Paige, c'est à ton tour de t'occuper de notre petite princesse !_

Je me levai et me tournai vers Caroline pour lui tirer la langue en souriant légèrement tandis que Paige me tendait ma première tenue.

* * *

_Vingt minutes plus tard..._

Plus que quinze minutes avant le début du concert et toujours aucune trace de Damon. Ça y est, c'est officiel, je panique. Pendant que The Summer Set, le groupe qui faisait ma première partie, chantait leur chanson "When We Were Young" sur scène, je partis m'isoler dans ma loge. Je traversai une grande pièce où se trouve ma garde-robe pour les changements de tenue pendant le concert, et j'arrivai à ma loge. J'entrai et allai directement m'asseoir devant le miroir, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles. Puis, ne pouvant tenir en place à cause du stress, je partis de ma loge en vitesse pour aller jeter un oeil dehors. Caroline était en coulisses, juste au bord de la scène, en train de danser au rythme de la chanson. Je crois bien qu'elle était en train de devenir fan, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs!  
Soudain, je sentis une main se poser doucement sur mes yeux, ainsi qu'une forte odeur d'après rasage et de.. roses?  
_- Alors, prête à faire le grand saut?_

Soudain, je me retournai et vis Damon, debout devant moi, tenant un énorme, oui c'était le mot exact, un énorme bouquet de roses blanches, un sourire éclatant collé à son visage. Je lui fis un grand sourire également, non sans lui mettre une claque sur le bras.  
_- Tu vas me dire que j'ai flippé pendant une heure parce que tu n'étais pas là, pendant que toi, tu achetais des roses!_  
_- Désolé, je voulais..marquer le coup!_

Je ris doucement et pris le bouquet de fleurs. J'humais légèrement les fleurs : elles sentaient merveilleusement bon.  
_- Je te pardonne, elles sont magnifiques, attends, je vais les mettre dans ma loge, je reviens en vitesse._

Je partis déposer rapidement les roses sur le canapé de ma loge, et lorsque je sortis, Damon se tenait devant la porte, souriant grandement.  
_- Bon, les mecs viennent de finir de chanter leur dernière chanson, tu sais ce que cela signifie..._  
_- Oui, Damon. Il faut que l'on se réunisse tous._  
_- Ils sont déjà tous réunis, Elena, ne t'en fais pas. Ils n'attendent plus que toi!_

Je lui souris et allais rejoindre les autres : le groupe, The Summer Set, Caroline, Paige, et tous les membres de mon équipe. Alors que je m'approchais d'eux, je vis Damon qui restait en retrait, alors je vins vers lui, lui pris la main et l'emmenai de force vers tout le monde. Nous étions tous en cercle et Tyler, le batteur de mon groupe commençait :  
_- Bon, voilà, c'est le premier soir, le premier jour de la tournée, c'est le début du rêve pour nous tous. Un rêve de quatre mois. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'Elena dise quelques mots!_

Je souris à Tyler pour le remercier et commençai :  
_- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'étais une anonyme qui jouait au Nashville's Grill, et qui avait pour seul public, ma meilleure amie, Caroline, et une dizaine d'inconnus qui ne prêtaient pas attention à moi, et aujourd'hui, en ce 15 mai 2011, je suis ici avec vous tous et mon rêve se réalise, tout ça grâce à deux personnes que je souhaite remercier en particulier pour ce début de tournée : Ric, qui est resté à Nashville mais à qui on pense, bien évidemment, mais aussi Damon._

Je me tournai vers lui, en souriant, malgré le fait que des larmes de joie menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues. Je continuai donc mon discours :  
_- Tu as cru en moi, et tu es devenu tellement important pour moi, même si par moments on s'engueule, parfois, je t'ai lancé des verres d'eau, parfois des stylos..._

Je laissai échapper un petit rire en me souvenant de ce jour, c'était tout au début, quand Damon et moi n'arrivions jamais à nous entendre quant aux paroles de mes chansons, il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, il disait qu'après tout, c'était lui le chef et que par conséquent, il avait automatiquement raison, ce qui me rendait complètement dingue par moments. Après avoir ri quelques instants, je repris :  
_- Mais saches que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là._

Une unique larme de bonheur coula le long de ma joue, larme que Damon s'empressa d'essuyer en me souriant avec affection. Puis Caroline s'écria :  
_- Bon, fin de la séquence émotion ! Je suis la seule à vouloir que le spectacle commence?_

Tout le monde rit à l'unisson, et nous réunissons toutes nos mains ensemble et Tyler cria :  
_- Ah tchic!_

Tandis que tout le monde répondit, en criant avec enthousiasme :  
_- Aïe!_

Nous riions tous une dernière fois, puis tout le monde s'affaira pour retourner à leur poste respectif. Je restai clouée au sol, à côté de Damon.  
_- Tu vas les éblouir, Elena!_

Puis il m'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Je souris puis me dirigeai vers la scène, déterminée. Je récupérai mon micro auprès d'un technicien puis je décochai un sourire à Damon qui me fit un clin d'oeil en souriant. Je vins me placer sous la scène et me mis sur la plaque élévatrice. D'ici, je pouvais voir Damon aller sur le côté de la scène, dans les coulisses, auprès de Caroline, Paige et les membres de The Summer Set. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je fis signe au technicien que j'étais prête, que j'allais pouvoir entrer sur scène. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna, la plaque qui s'élève, et moi avec, les premières notes de ma première chanson, "Impossible", et ensuite, le noir complet. Puis, vint le refrain et les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant le public venu en masse pour me voir, moi, la petite Elena Gilbert. Je chantais, tout en scrutant le public, c'était une sensation spectaculaire, se dire que des milliers de personnes sont venues ce soir, uniquement pour me voir chanter.

Chanson après chanson, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise, et plus le temps passait, plus le public était enthousiaste, mais malheureusement, la dernière chanson du concert vint, et cette chanson était spéciale à mes yeux. Cette chanson, c'était "Hall Of Fame", cette chanson, je l'avais écrite avec Damon, c'était la toute dernière chanson que j'avais écrite, elle n'était pas encore sortie en tant que single, et je ne savais pas encore si j'allais la mettre sur mon prochain album, il était encore trop tôt pour prendre une décision. Cette chanson me tenait beaucoup à coeur, car elle parlait de ne jamais abandonner ses rêves, de rester forte pour pouvoir atteindre ses objectifs, car c'est en restant forte, en travaillant et en suivant mon rêve que j'ai atterri ici sur la scène de l'O2 Arena de Londres, pas en croisant les bras, me disant que tout était perdu.

Aux dernières notes de la chanson, je fis rapidement le tour de la scène pour dire au revoir au plus de fans possible. Il me tardait de les rencontrer pour les autographes tout à l'heure, je trépignais déjà d'impatience! Je vins reprendre place sur la plaque élévatrice et descendit ainsi sous la scène, laissant mes fans.

A peine fus-je descendue, Caroline courut me voir, un grand sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.  
_- Elena, c'était... magique! Tu es vraiment faite pour ça, on voyait que tu étais là où tu devais être, rien qu'à voir ton sourire!_  
_- C'est vrai que c'était... impressionnant au départ, mais ça l'était encore plus quand j'entendais toute la salle chanter "Impossible avec moi, c'était juste... à couper le souffle, Care, tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que ça m'a fait.._  
_- Moi, je sais._

Dit une voix masculine derrière moi, je laissais ma meilleure amie et me retournais, trouvant Damon, avec un sourire satisfait, et quelque pointe de fierté brillant dans ses yeux céruléens. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était fier de moi, fier de mon parcours, et de mon succès. Je lui souris chaleureusement et le pris dans mes bras doucement avant de murmurer :  
_- Tu sais, tout ça, c'est en partie grâce à toi, alors... merci de m'avoir donné cette chance, Damon, je crois que je t'en serais reconnaissante toute ma vie.._

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Après avoir rencontré quelques dizaines de fans, et après être retournée dans ma chambre d'hôtel londonienne, je pris une bonne douche à température idéale et enveloppai mes cheveux dans une grande serviette de toilette couleur grenat, puis je vins m'asseoir sur mon immense lit double, zappant parmi les nombreuses chaînes de télévision que proposaient cet hôtel. Il devait probablement y avoir des milliers et des milliers de chaînes, c'était tout simplement dingue, et complètement inutile, personne n'avait besoin de deux mille chaînes de télévision. Et même avec deux mille chaînes de télévision, le programme TV était toujours aussi désespérant à une heure du matin.

Décidant que rien ne serait assez bien à cette heure-ci, j'éteignis la télévision et me allai chercher mon téléphone portable dans mon sac à main, histoire de m'occuper cinq minutes. Je me levai de mon lit et commençai à fouiller dans mon sac à main, mais je ne parvenais pas à retrouver mon téléphone, alors je me mis à chercher dans ma valise, au cas-où et effectivement, en sortant mes affaires, j'avais posé mon téléphone dans ma valise.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de porte s'ouvrant. Le bruit de ma porte. Aussitôt, je me mis à imaginer le pire des scénarios : un fou furieux prêt à me violer en un instant. Cédant à la panique, je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi quelque chose qui puisse me servir d'arme contre un possible assaillant. Et c'est là que je vis mon arme ultime : le porte-manteau. Je me précipitai pour le prendre alors que j'entendais le bruit des pas de l'inconnu s'approcher. Soudain, il se mit à rire. Il trouvait que me violer était drôle? C'est quoi son problème à lui? Je vais lui refaire le portrait, et c'est sa nouvelle tête qui sera drôle! L'inconnu s'approcha encore un peu, juste assez pour que je puisse le reconnaître : cheveux plus noirs que la nuit, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama tout aussi noir, des abdominaux comme sculptés dans de la roche et des yeux plus bleus que le ciel au printemps. Je posais le porte-manteau et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en le voyant rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.  
_- Damon! T'es vraiment, VRAIMENT, pas drôle, tu sais! J'étais terrifiée, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire violer!_

Il continuait de rire comme un fou, se tenant le ventre et je restai à distance, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je profitai donc du fait qu'il soit distrait pour prendre un des oreillers et lui lancer en pleine tête. Il leva subitement la tête, prit l'oreiller et s'approchai dangereusement de moi, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de gel douche qui émanait de son corps. Malgré le fait que mes yeux était irrémédiablement attirés par son corps d'Adonis, je parvenais à le regarder dans les yeux. Il penchait doucement la tête vers la gauche et dit :  
_- Je suppose que c'est ta revanche pour mon interrrrrrrrrrrrminable fou rire!_  
_- Exactement, mon petit._  
_- Si je serais toi, je réfléchirais un petit peu, Elena, il est évident que je suis plus grand que toi._

Je soupirai : il savait très bien que c'était une expression. Je me retournai quelques instants pour récupérer mon téléphone, mais lorsque je fis demi-tour, l'oreiller m'arriva en pleine tête. Damon me regardait, en me souriant d'un air malicieux, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux.  
_- Désolée, 'Lena, c'était trop tentant !_

Je me jetais sur Damon avec l'oreiller en lui écrasant sur la tête, à ce moment, nous étions sur le lit, enfin, il était sur le lit, moi, j'étais à moitié par terre, en train de lui faire manger l'oreiller, tout en riant aux éclats. Damon luttait et éventuellement, il arriva à me repousser, sans pour autant récupérer l'oreiller, à la place, il maintenait mes poignets avec ses mains contre le lit en me souriant d'un air enjôleur. Puis, il s'approcha de moi et se mit à me chatouiller les côtés avec ses deux mains, laissant mes deux poignets libres, mais inutiles, étant donné que tout ce que je pouvais faire désormais, c'était me tortiller pour essayer d'échapper aux chatouilles de Damon. Au bout d'un certain temps, et d'une dizaine d'éclats de rire, je m'étais retrouvée allongée sur mon lit, tandis que Damon continuait de me chatouiller les côtes sans merci, quand soudain, je pris mon courage à deux mains et réussis à nous faire basculer, de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur Damon.

Il éclata de rire et se redressa un peu pour essayer de nous retourner à nouveau, je suppose. Cependant, je pouvais apercevoir une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Elle m'était presque familière désormais, c'était la lueur que j'avais vue dans ses yeux lors des Grammy Awards sur scène, quand il m'a apporté des fleurs avant le concert, quand on se retrouvait collés l'un à l'autre en studio, ou encore lors de la séance d'autographes le jour de la sortie de mon album. Et je pense que si j'étais face à un miroir en ce moment-même, je pourrais voir cette lueur dans mes yeux à moi.

Damon leva doucement sa main droite et caressa tendrement ma joue, en approchant doucement son visage du mien. Je voyais qu'il essayait de comprendre si j'étais d'accord, car je savais très bien ce qui était sur le point de se passer : Damon allait m'embrasser. Alors je me contentais de hocher doucement la tête, acceptant ainsi ce baiser, car, soyons honnête, j'avais toujours voulu l'embrasser. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'arrivait d'en rêver, mais aujourd'hui, c'était complètement différent car il ne représentait plus une star, mais un ami proche, une personne de mon entourage, et quelqu'un pour qui je ressentais quelque chose : de l'attraction. Pour le moment, je ne ressentais que cela, de l'attraction, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Voyant que j'acceptais ce baiser, Damon prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Au début, lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je n'osai pas bouger, après tout, j'étais en train d'embrasser l'homme sur lequel j'ai eu mon ton premier béguin, ce n'était vraiment pas rien. Et puis, j'ai senti ses lèvres douces contre les miennes et je sentais qu'il allait les éloigner, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'embrassai en retour. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson et lorsqu'il réclama l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, je l'ouvris immédiatement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi peu à peu et je pouvais également sentir celle de Damon, excitation qui commençait à être bien visible d'ailleurs. Quand il commença à m'allonger sur le lit et à m'embrasser dans le cou, tout en commençant à descendre vers mon décolleté, je commençais à penser à ce que nous étions en train de faire et aux probables conséquences, alors, à contre-coeur, je ramenais la bouche de Damon vers la mienne pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis je murmurai :  
_- Damon... Je.. je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire ça.._

Il planta son regard dans le mien, et je pouvais ressentir sa bataille intérieure : continuer ou arrêter, mais la raison reprit le dessus lorsqu'il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez et dit :  
_- Oui, tu as raison. On ne.. devrait pas..._

Je devais dire que toutes les parties de moi qui avaient été effleurées par Damon étaient désormais en feu et que j'aurais voulu continué ce que nous venions de commencer, mais c'était mal, et je le savais très bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Damon partir, pas comme ça, alors lorsque je vis qu'il commençait à partir, j'attrapai sa main et lui dis doucement :  
_- Damon? Tu peux.. rester, s'il te plaît..?_

Il me regarda tendrement, s'assit, puis vint s'allonger sur le côté, me faisant face, sans lâcher ma main, au contraire, il la caressa doucement avec son pouce et en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, il dit :  
_- Merci..._  
_- Pourquoi tu me remercies, Damon?_  
_- Merci d'avoir arrêté tout... ça. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter par mes émotions.._

Je ris doucement et lui chuchotai :  
_- Tu sais, moi aussi, j'en mourrais d'envie, mais avec la tournée, les gens, et tout ça, c'est trop.. risqué..  
- Oui, tu as raison.._

S'en suivit un long silence, puis je baillai bruyamment, ce qui me valut un regard amusé de Damon et un petit rire. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et me dit :  
_- Aller, il est temps de dormir, belle au bois dormant!_

Je me calai contre lui et souriant et déposai un baiser léger dans son cou avant de me laisser bercer par la respiration calme de Damon, la tête toujours pleine de flashbacks de nos baisers.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, vers onze heures..._

**NARRATION EXTERNE :**

_- Elenaaaaaa, c'est Carolineeeeeeee, qui t'apporte tes pancaaaaaaaaakes préférééééééééééééés!_

La jeune femme blonde entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, prenant soin d'allumer la lumière et découvrit qu'Elena était dans son lit avec un homme, un homme sans t-shirt, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. En voyant la scène, les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent de façon extrême et elle dit :  
_- ELENA MARIE GILBERT, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI? TU AS INTÉRÊT A AVOIR UNE TRÈS BONNE EXPLICATION._

Tout ce qu'Elena parvint à faire, fut de dire discrètement :  
_- Eh merrrrrde..._

* * *

Alors, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi, dites moi touuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Cela m'aura pris environ une journée entière pour réussir à écrire ce chapitre comme je le sentais et je peux déjà vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, Elena va écrire une nouvelle chansoooooooooooooon, qui est à la base une chanson de Lady Antebellum, alors laissez-moi vos idées dans votre review, essayez de deviner quelle chanson elle va "écrire" ! GROS BISOUS ET ENCORE MERCI ! - Aurélie.


	4. Chapter 4 : Just A Kiss

**CHAPITRE QUATRE :**  
**"Just A Kiss"**

* * *

**NARRATION D'ELENA GILBERT :**

_- Écoute, Caroline, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. _  
_- Elena, j'aimerais bien t'écouter mais le problème, c'est que je viens de te retrouver au lit avec ton producteur, qui est par la même occasion le patron de ta maison de disques, ainsi qu'un coureur de jupons invétéré. Excuse-moi, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques heures pour me faire à cette idée..._

Je commençais à comprendre l'importance de ce qui venait de se passer, ainsi que les risques que nous venions de prendre en faisant ce que nous avions fait. Je réalisais que si quelqu'un l'apprenait, nous pourrions bien avoir des ennuis, nous pourrions perdre nos carrières, et cela me terrifiait. Cependant, une partie de moi voulait tenter le coup, une partie de moi voulait essayer de vivre quelque chose avec Damon, juste pour ressentir le même frisson de danger que j'ai pu ressentir hier soir, juste pour me sentir libre à nouveau, juste pour me sentir aussi bien qu'hier soir lorsque j'étais dans les bras de Damon. D'ailleurs, en ce moment-même, Damon était je ne sais où dehors, Caroline lui avait expressément ordonné de partir en le menaçant de lui "faire passer le pire quart d'heure de toute son existence". Et ce furent ses propres mots. En cet instant, Caroline continuait de parler dans le vide, je n'entendais absolument rien. Et je ne voulais rien entendre, j'en avais assez d'écouter tout le monde, j'en avais assez de faire tout ce qu'on me demandait de faire.  
_- Caroline, je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses de ma relation avec Damon, et je me fiche de l'opinion du reste de la planète, pour être honnête avec toi. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Damon hier est privé, et il est hors de question que je te laisse me juger et me faire la morale, car ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais pour soulager ta conscience, je n'ai pas couché avec Damon hier soir. Maintenant, je te prierais de me laisser tranquille._

Caroline ne trouvait plus les mots, elle se contenta de sortir de la chambre, l'air contrariée, brusquée, mais voilà, je n'avais pas eu le choix, sinon j'aurais dû l'écouter me faire la morale pendant toute la journée. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il fallait que je me rhabille, me coiffe et me chausse : j'avais dit à Damon que nous allions nous retrouver pour déjeuner tout à l'heure. Soudain, alors que j'attachais les boutons de mon chemisier, l'inspiration vint à moi, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Je finis de boutonner mon chemisier puis je pris mon téléphone et commençait à tapoter quelques idées de paroles. Une ligne, deux lignes, trois, quatre, cinq... Jusqu'à une quarantaine de lignes, tout ça pour une toute nouvelle chanson appelée _"Just a kiss"_, inspirée très largement par Damon et moi, et hier soir. Il me tardait de la lui jouer pour qu'il me donne son avis, sachant qu'il serait le seul capable de juger cette chanson à sa juste valeur. Je me dépêchais de lui envoyer un message :

**A : Damon**  
_Changement de programme, RDV dans ma chambre, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.._

* * *

**NARRATION EXTERNE :**

Une demie heure plus tard, Damon se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Elena, lorsqu'il avait reçu son sms, il était au bar de l'hôtel, en train de boire un verre de whisky, et il était seulement onze heures, mais il y avait ce que l'on pouvait appeler des circonstances atténuantes... Il s'était quand même fait jeter dehors par Caroline. Il n'avait donc pas pu parler à Elena de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, ce qui avait le don de le frustrer au plus haut point. Il avait attendu ce baiser depuis des mois, et maintenant qu'il avait embrassé Elena, il en voulait plus, toujours plus, et plus il se repassait la nuit d'hier dans sa tête, plus son envie grandissait, ce qui commençait à devenir un petit problème..

Le jeune homme prit sa respiration et frappa trois fois à la porte d'Elena. Il attendit quelques instants puis Elena ouvrit la porte, elle portait un long chemisier qu'elle portait seul, avec une fine ceinture qui marquait sa taille fine : elle ressemblait à une déesse, non, elle était plus que ça, elle était plus délicate encore qu'une déesse, elle était la représentation de la perfection féminine aux yeux de Damon. Elle était la femme la plus séduisante qu'il ait jamais rencontré et elle était presque sienne. Elle regarda rapidement dans le couloir et Damon la regardait faire, confus, et lorsqu'elle ne vit personne, elle empoigna Damon par le col et l'embrassa passionnément. Damon se contenta de répondre à son baiser tout aussi fougueusement qu'elle et il la fit reculer dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte et la plaqua contre celle-ci, en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion, puis il se rappela qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose, alors il ralentit ses baisers, attendant qu'elle parle la première.

* * *

**NARRATION D'ELENA GILBERT:**

Damon et moi avions une telle connexion, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser et quand je l'ai vu debout devant moi, plus attirant que jamais, je ne pus arrêter mes pulsions, alors je m'étais abandonnée à celles-ci, profitant de l'instant, tout en restant prudente malgré tout. Si notre petite "affaire" venait aux oreilles de certaines personnes, nous serions fichus. Damon ralentissait ses doux baisers et je me souvenais enfin de pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir. Je lui pris la main et lui dit :  
- Il faut que je te fasse écouter quelque chose...

Curieux, Damon me regarda avec un regard empli de questions, mais je me contentais de prendre ma guitare, en lui souriant, tandis qu'il s'asseyait auprès de moi sur le lit pour écouter ma toute dernière composition. A vrai dire, j'étais terrifiée de sa réaction, après tout, j'allais lui faire écouter une chanson qui parlait exclusivement de nous. J'avais de bonnes raisons d'être stressée : allait-il aimer? allait-il penser qu'il était trop tôt? allait-il détester? allait-il dire que cette chanson allait nous exposer? Je n'en savais rien, et c'est cela qui me terrifiait. Mais je pris sur moi, inspirait calmement et commençait à chanter.

_"Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile. I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take this slow."_

Damon me scrutait attentivement et je pouvais voir un léger sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright and I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one i've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."_

Je me remémorais la soirée passée avec Damon, les roses, la scène dans la chambre, le, ou plutôt, les, baisers, je me souvenais de tout dans les moindres détails, je voyais les images passer en boucle dans ma tête, tel un film que j'aurais regardé des millions de fois, et cela me rendait tellement heureuse que je laissais échapper un petit gloussement avant de continuer à chanter.

_"I know that if we give this a little time, it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright. And i don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one i've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight, no I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright and i don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one i've been waiting for my whole life, so baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight, with a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight."  
_

Je levais les yeux vers ceux de Damon : il me souriait comme un idiot. Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe? Je ne savais pas. Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et me dit, en me regardant droit dans les yeux :_  
- Tu réalises que j'aime cette chanson plus que n'importe quoi? A mes yeux, elle mérite toutes les récompenses du monde, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu l'as écrite avec ton coeur et ça se voit, rien qu'à ton expression, et à façon dont tu joues. Elena, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, et je veux que tu me promettes que ta réponse sera tout à fait honnête._

Je le regardais, confuse et heureuse en même temps et dis :_  
- Je te.. promets..  
- Bien, je me lance.. Alors voilà, je.. c'est simple, je veux être avec toi, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible en ce moment, avec tous les journalistes, les fans et tout ça, mais voilà, je veux être avec toi, je voudrais que nous formions un couple. Comme je viens de le dire, ce n'est pas possible de faire cela publiquement, mais si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que l'on essaye quand même..  
- Tu voudrais que l'on soit ensemble en se cachant?  
- Oui, Elena, c'est exactement cela. Alors qu'en dis-tu?_

J'essayais d'évaluer toutes les options possibles : dire oui, dire non, ou réfléchir. Pendant quelques instants, j'eus envie de dire non, par peur, mais une partie de moi mourrait également d'envie de dire oui, tandis que ma tête me disait d'attendre, de réfléchir à tout ça. Je me sentais comme déboussolée, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, j'étais perdue.._  
- Je... Je..._

* * *

**HAHAHAAAAAA, NIARK, NIARK, NIARK, JE SAIS, JE SUIS MÉCHANTE AVEC VOUS. Mais c'est pour votre bien, mes amis, je vous le promets. Vous saurez bien assez tôt la réponse d'Elena! Alors alors, nous avons une gagnante, l'un d'entre vous avait trouvé "Just a kiss" et a donc gagné des cookies et des bisous virtuellllllllllls ! Haha, je rigole, en vrai, personne chanceuse, tu auras la chance de voir la première le début du cinquième chapitre! *woooooooooooh* C'est pas top ça? Ouais, je sais, je gère. Bref, Elena est en manque, et Damon aussi, alors voilà, ils se sautent un peu dessus, mais ce n'est que le début, et je vous promets que la suite sera hot, hot, hot, et il y aura des moments choupi, et d'autres qui vont probablement vous briser le coeur en mille morceaux, mais chut, je n'ai encore rien écrit, donc tout est dans ma tête pour le moment... BREF, GROS BISOUS ET LAISSEZ UN PETIT MOT! JE VOUS AIME!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Free Fallin'

_En écoute : Mine – Taylor Swift ;_

_AN : Je sais, j'ai été méchante avec vous, mais je pense que vous allez me pardonner très vite..._

**CHAPITRE 5 :**  
**Free Fallin'**

* * *

**NARRATION PAR ELENA GILBERT :**

Je suis en panique totale : Damon Salvatore, l'un des hommes les plus sexy de la planète, non, L'HOMME DE PLUS SEXY DE TOUTE LA GALAXIE, vient juste de me demander de sortir secrètement avec lui. Réalisez-vous l'importance de ces quelques mots : il veut que je sois sa petite-amie, et il veut être mon petit-ami, il veut que nous formions un véritable couple. Caché, certes, mais un couple tout de même. Comprenez-vous ma « légère » crise de panique ? Je crois que j'ai tous les droits de paniquer… Dans ma tête, tout s'embrouille, les paroles de Caroline, celles de Damon, les miennes, celles de mon cœur, celles de ma tête : tout se mélange et je me perd. Je sens la main de Damon serrer la mienne et j'essaie de me concentrer sur cette sensation. C'est assez magique puisque je parviens, grâce à cette sensation, à faire du tri dans mon esprit, et que j'arrive à la conclusion finale :  
_- Je.. je suis d'accord, Damon. On va essayer._

Et là, un énorme sourire s'étale sur le visage de Damon qui approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse tendrement. C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise que j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix.

Désormais, j'étais à Damon et Damon était à moi, ce qui avait le don de provoquer une vague de papillons dans mon estomac, une sensation plutôt agréable, pour être honnête. J'avais tellement hâte de vivre l'expérience complète avec lui. La tournée, ma première tournée. La découverte de pays qui me sont totalement inconnus, comme la France, l'Angleterre, la Belgique. J'allais vivre toutes ces expériences avec Damon, et autant vous dire que pour lui, aller dans ces pays n'était pas une grande première. Une fois, pendant la préparation de la tournée, il m'avait montré des milliers de photos de lieux plus exotiques, plus merveilleux, plus grandioses les uns que les autres. Le Louvre, le Taj Mahal, les pyramides d'Egypte, la tour Eiffel, le palais de Buckingham, il avait même rencontré la famille royale au grand complet lors d'un banquet. Damon avait énormément voyagé depuis le début de sa carrière. Il avait presque fait le tour du monde, alors que moi...

C'était la toute première fois que je venais en Europe. J'étais allée quelques fois au Mexique, au Canada, et une fois dans les Bahamas, mais je n'avais jamais quitté le continent américain. L'Europe et l'Amérique était deux continents très différents, là où l'on trouvait des dizaines, voire des centaines de gratte-ciels aux Etats-Unis, on trouvait des maisons, des pavillons, des petits immeubles en Europe. Les habitudes semblaient également différer, mais pour pouvoir en être sûre, je me devais d'explorer ce continent un peu plus, pour avoir une vision plus proche de la réalité. Mais j'avais hâte de vivre cela.

* * *

**Un cinquième chapitre miiiiiiinuscule, mais je vous le devais bien après toute cette attente, et cette pause, alors voilà voilà, Damon et Elena sont ensemble, hihi ! Bisous bisous, mes amours!**


End file.
